1. Technical Field
The present invention relates, in general, to a protein of hepatoma cells, and, in particular, to an oncoprotein that is an amplified gene expression product of hepatoma cells. The invention further relates to a nucleotide fragment coding for the oncoprotein, to a recombinant molecule that includes such a fragment and to cells transformed therewith. The invention further relates to methods of detecting the presence of hepatocellular carcinomas in a patient and to kits based thereon.
2. Background Information
Epidemiological evidence has led to a strong etiological implication of several DNA viruses with the occurrence of certain cancers and other disorders in humans. These include the papillomavirus in cervical carcinoma (HPV 16) and in epidermodysplasia verruciformis (HPV 3 and 8); the Epstein-Barr virus in Burkitt's lymphoma; and the hepatitis B virus (HBV) in human hepatocellular carcinoma (Beasley et al, In: Vyas G. N., Dienstag J. L., Hoofnagle J. H., eds. Viral hepatitis and liver disease. Orlando, Fla., Grune and Stratton, 1984, 209-224). These observations, together with the correlation of retroviral infection such as HTLV-I in Adult T-cell leukemia asserts the possible role of infectious viruses acting as transducing agents in the pathogenesis of these aforementioned human neoplasms and disorders.
The mechanism(s) by which infectious viruses exert their oncogenicity is believed to be mediated by DNA recombination with the host cell DNA. The mammalian genome contains certain genes, designated proto-oncogenes, that can acquire oncogenic properties upon transduction into the genome of acute transforming retroviruses (Bishop, Ann. Rev. Biochem. 1983, 52:301; Bishop, Cell 1985, 42:23). In certain human cancers (e.g. T24 and EJ human bladder carcinoma) it has been well documented that the identified transforming gene (H-ras-1 locus) relates to the v-rasH of the Harvey murine sarcoma virus. Among the proto-oncogenes and oncogenes, the ras family has been thoroughly characterized and studied with respect to activation and expression in human neoplasms. When a proto-oncogene undergoes point-mutation (e.g. c-rasH) or rearrangement (e.g. n-myc), such changes can lead to a loss of cell regulation in differentiation and growth, and eventually oncogenesis.
Recently, a transforming DNA sequence from a human (Mahlavu) hepatocellular carcinoma, hhc.sup.M has been identified and molecularly cloned as part of a large fragment (Yang et al, J. Gen. Virol. 1982, 63:25; Yang et al, Environmental Health Perspectives 1985, 62:231). A number of hhc.sup.M related DNA clones from several other human hepatocellular carcinomas have been isolated that exhibited nil to moderate cell transforming activity on NIH/3T3 cells. Two have been partially characterized and they are a moderately cell-transforming gene from Mahlavu hepatocellular carcinoma (hhc.sup.M) and a putative cellular homologue (c-hhc) isolated from normal human liver DNA, which has no cell-transforming activity. The biological activities of two molecular clones of hhc.sup.M and a Korean hhc.sup.K3 and c-hhc have been characterized and compared (Yang et al, Leukemia 1988, 2(12 Supplement):102S). Amplification of the hhc.sup.M sequence in the various genomic DNAs of hepatomas from 2 Chinese, one African and 17 Korean sources, was observed and compared with the distribution of integrated HBV DNA sequences in the same hepatomas in order to provide some insight into the possible role of hhc.sup.M.
The present invention relates to an oncoprotein specific for hepatocellular carcinomas and to a nucleotide sequence that codes for such a protein. The invention further relates to diagnostic and screening methodologies (and kits based thereon) that make use of the oncoprotein (or antibodies specific for same) and the nucleotide sequence.